NaruSasu YAOI SMUTTTY :)))
by Daddy101ayyy
Summary: WARNINGG! THIS MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR PEOPLE WHO DO NOT LIKE READING SMUTS, LEMONS, BOYXBOY, WITHOUT FURHTER A DO... NARUSASU... COFFEE,TEA, OR ME?... For all the thirsty hoes like me muehehehehehe, enjoy my beautiful children. ;)) 'UGH! Ever since Sasuke got sick he wouldn't eat or drink anything! I bring him food for breakfast, lunch, AND DINNER AND HE WON'T EAT!.' Naruto yell


_**WARNINGG! THIS MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR PEOPLE WHO DO NOT LIKE READING SMUTS, LEMONS, BOYXBOY, WITHOUT FURHTER A DO... NARUSASU... COFFEE,TEA, OR ME?...**_

For all the thirsty hoes like me muehehehehehe, enjoy my beautiful children. ;))

'UGH! Ever since Sasuke got sick he wouldn't eat or drink anything! I bring him food for breakfast, lunch, AND DINNER AND HE WON'T EAT!.' Naruto yelled in his conscience. *sigh..* "Babe! Im going out! I'll be right back." Naruto yelled from the door, halfway out. "Whatever..." Sasuke muttered. "Hmmm, which ones are just right?.. Ah! This one! He'll love it ;)'

 **after a few hours, about 10:00 am already...**

"Babyyyyyy, Im back!" Naruto called. Nobody answered.. 'Huh? I should go check on him..' Naruto slowly creeped over to Sasuke's door which was halfway closed and peeked through,hearing quiet mumbling and gruffled sounds. 'Oh god.. Sasuke's.. uh.' Naruto seemed to come right on time seeing as Sasuke was lying down in his bed pumping himself off whispering dirty little things about Naruto.

"Oh... Fuckkkk, Naruto keep going, wrap your mouth on my hard co-c-nngghhh." At this point Naruto had a huge blush on his face, sweating, a little panting, and already feeling his member start to awaken. 'Wait! The thing!..' Naruto slowly creeped away, his manhood slowly softening again as he got away from Sasuke's little moment, and started getting dressed.

 **SASUKE'S POV**

"ghhh-g-go faster, i-im almost the-er-ngghhh... " "Naruto you dirty little bitch-Aggghhhh!" As my own cum swept over my palm. 'I wonder where the dobe is, I miss him.' As I was cleaning the cum off my hand, the door slowly creaks open and I see a cart roll in with coffee, and tea. 'What the fuck?... This better not be another attempt to feed me again..' Naruto walks in-in... in a fucking maids outfit..sitting on the back of the cart... with his skirt too short, exposing his tanned thighs and straps from his laced socks, half showing what were panties that were laced and connected to his socks. 'Oh... fuck yes..' A slight blush crept across my cheeks but I resisted and kept on staring at the half-naked Naruto...

"Sasuke-kun... You have three options.. Coffee, Tea, or me... " Naruto almost seemed to purr out. I checked my phone to see it and holy shit.. 'It's already 11:00?...' Naruto seemed to knock me out of my daze as my kitsune was slightly huffing, blushing like crazy, and had the most innocent face on as he once again said.. " Sasuke-kun... mmm-what will it be Sasuke... Coffee, Tea, or Me?..." I completely lost it at this point and shoved him against the wall, Naruto wincing at the pain in his back as I carried him onto my hips.

Looking up and down at his deliciously tan body, thighs very exposed, and had on a little choker, laced the same as the panties he was wearing. I crashed my lips into his, ramming my tounge in his mouth as my fever could wait a tiny bit longer. I traveled along his mouth, intoxicated at the taste of just plain Naruto and bit his lower lip a few times.

I started trailing my way down his mouth to his neck. He moaned into my mouth and ohhhhh, did it turn me on.. "So.. Is it Me then-uuhh..."

I stopped him before he could finish as I made my wat to his pulse and leaving small nibbles and hickeys on each side. Already gripping his warm thighs, smacking his tight ass and pulling his skirt up, rubbing my erection on his, bucking in perfect unison together. We stop to catch our breaths as Naruto kept mewling and purred the sentnce I wanted to hear since he came back."Nghhh~ Sa-suu-ske.. Ple-eaa-se, hu-urryy..." That was fine enough with me as I already had Naruto down under me on the bed, traveling my way down to his skirt-line. Naruto was in some other world he was as he was completely moaning my name out of his mouth. Taking one last tasty look, I locked our eyes together for a solid few seconds, seeing the lust-filled royal blue eyes Naruto had on his face and his feverish blush, moaning and half-mouthed.

I swiftly pulled off his shirt, skirt, and accidentally panties to see his already hard member standing proud in the air, waiting to be lusciously licked and sucked by me. I complied and teased just a tiny bit to see how he'd react. I licked from his belly button down to his hips and slowly made my way to the slit of his cock. I licked and nibbled slightly at his dick, "accidentally" brushing my hands along his ballsack and rubbing them a little. "Mmmmm, Sasu-su-ke, s-st-top te-easing.. pl-eaa-as-AGHHH!" I cut him off by completely swallowing his size and bobbing up and down, tasting the bit of pre-cum he had dribbling down his dick. "Sasu-sas-uke, I n-nee-d y-ou, N-NO-W." Good thing he noticed, my boner was already painfully hard, and it felt like it was going to explode if nothing happened to it.

I plopped my fingers in his mouth and said firmly "Suck." He gave in and sucked sloppily, knowing I was watching, playing with the fingers in his mouth with his tounge, greedily sucking on them with his life, glancing to make sure I saw him. And ohh to hell I did. Mm, that innocent little face he has yet he can always have a dirty litle side when it comes to me.

I removed my fingers from his mouth, and alligned my hips to his, getting ready for what was about to come. But first, prep. I slowly added one finger as Naruto nodded and slightly moved himself along my finger, signaling to add the other already. 'Hmmph, so impatient.' I added two more in the process, to tease him, and kissed his collar bone as an apology for doing so. He just whimpered and stayed there for a while, adjusting to my digits. Finally, he started moving and told me it was okay now. I swiped some more pre-cum from his tip and mine to lube up my dick, so it wont be so harsh when I go in. I slowly slid myself in, enjoying the tight heat me and Naruto were making. "F-fuck... Naruto.. Yo-ou're so tight.."

My mouth slipped out. Naruto blushed fiercely and looked away with an innocent face but a devilish smirk. He finally nodded and signaled me to move, or else he was gonna get ripped apart, so I started moving. Ohhhh, he was so fucking tight I just wanted to fuck him into the mattress, maybe not today since I need to take it cool with me still sick, but Im not completely hopeless. ;)

"Mo-ove faster, n-ngghhh..."

I started picking up my pace and earned quite a few moans and mutters of my name. I gruffly whispered into his ear, " Say my name, say it." Sa-sasu-k-AGGGhh." As i thrusted deep into him and hit his prostate. "What was that? I didn't quite get it." "Huugh, Sasu-sas-u-k-AGGHHH~nghh."

As I hit it again and again and again. Ramming into Naruto so hard, the headboard was hitting the wall with such force the wall was starting to crack, but I didn't care. I needed this with Naruto, he's the only one who can make me feel better. Endless thrustings later Naruto was screaming my name, begging to stop. " Sa-Su-kee, ple-ease, stop, im goin- to- HHHHUUGH." " Do it Naruto, cum for me.. "

His cum flew over my chest and on his stomach, including his dick, now soaking. He clenched his hole so tight I couldn't hold on any longer and yell-grunted his name as I spilled my seed in him. " Hffffu-Naruto!.. " I bent over and licked down from his perky nipples, sucking every now and then on them, lapping up the cum he spilled on himself. He pulled me in for a deep kiss as I fell over my side and onto Naruto's side, seeing the marks I made on his hips from the thrusting, the hickeys and love-bites I left him from earlier, and the laced choker still on.

'Huh. forgot about that, I like the way it looks on him.. hehe' We stopped for air and laid there in another paradox, completely lost in the haze after our little 'fun-time.' Huffing and puffing, panting for our breaths when I feel a warm body pressed up against me, and wrapped itself in my arms. " I love you baby, will you eat now?" Naruto soflty spoke, staring into my eyes, staring into his starry sky blue cerulean eyes and whispered into his ear.

"Only if I get this after every meal." "Psshk, Teme." " Dobe."

"I love you." Naruto said, half awake, falling asleep gradually.

"I love you too..." Kissed his forehead and he smiled sleepily as he fell asleep.

'I don't need anything or anyone but Naruto. He's mine.'

"Goodnight." As i fell into my own slumber.

...

 **JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, THIS IDEA IS NOT MINE, THE CREDIT GOES TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNER, I JUST DON'T KNOW TH AUTHOR'S NAME. :/ (Complete Dumbass, which is me. :))) ) I hope you liked the story, this is my first time writing anything so go on ahead and tell me what you think. Goodbye my beautiful children, have a great day ;))**


End file.
